Oder River Town
Oder River Town is the twenty-third campaign mission in Call of Duty. The player must now secure the western part of the town the player headed into and eliminate enemy troops, tanks, and anti-tank defenses. The following sections are a walkthrough. Characters * Alexei Ivanovich Voronin (playable) Getting Started The player will spawn in front of a ruined town. Go forward until the player sees an enemy in the building to the right. He has a rocket so either blow him up or move around to throw his accuracy off. After the enemy is dead, keep going forward until the player gets to a half-circular area. There's an enemy Panzer Pzkfz.6-J tank on the left, so blow him up. When the player is driving through the half-circle, be very careful! There's a rocket-equipped enemy on the right as soon as the player gets through the half-point. Any ally tank won't even recognize its existence, so the player will have to fire a shell at the corner before the enemy gets him. The half-circle will lead into a square-shaped area with a Panzer tank on the right side. Blow him up and go forward. When the player gets to the end of the square area, an enemy will be on the top floor of a building in front of him. Take him out with the cannon. When he's out, continue until the player sees an enemy Panzer tank. The next area is a small, d-shaped area with three Panzer Pzkfz.6-J tanks and a rocket-equipped enemy. Two Panzer tanks come from the front, one tank is on the players right when he enters the area, and the enemy is in the center of the area. Take these targets slowly. Get near the area and make the two tanks come in, but don't get exposed to the enemy or right tank. When the front tanks are out, go forward until the player sees the enemy. Blow him up and turn back while reloading. When the player has another shell, go and confront the right tank. When everything is down, follow the path until the player sees another Panzer Pzkfz.6-J tank near a church. Take him out, turn back to the ruined house and move until the player sees a Panzer tank far to the right. Blow him up. The area the player is going in is 9-shaped, with the player coming in from the bottom line. There's a rocket-equipped enemy on the left, just past the entrance. Fire a shell near the corner to take him out. Sometimes he'll jump in the street and try to catch the player off-guard. When the player is in the area, a Panzer tank will roll into the center. Blow it up as usual. In the ruined building to the left is a rocket trooper on the right side of the building. Blow up the right side, and he should go down. Image:tktspawn.png|Spawn Image:tkttroop1.png|The first rocket-wielding troop is in the building to the right Image:tkttank1.png|The first tank the player will meet. Image:tkttroop2.png|Fire a shell near the corner to get rid of this guy. Image:tkttank2.png|This guy has no partners, so don't worry Image:tkttroop3.png|This troop is on the top floor of the building being pointed at. Image:tkttank3.png|Try to lure these tanks out without entering the area they're in Image:tkttank4.png|A rank on the left and a rocket-wielding troop on the right. Image:tkttank5.png|Get this guy as soon as possible Image:tkttank6.png|A tank in the center and a rocket troop in the building (on the right side). Taking Out the Equipment Follow the path until the player is in a very large field. In front of the player, should be a 80mm Flak Gun. Blow it up and follow the path. Near the second objective is a Panzer Pzkfz.6-J tank. Blow it up before targeting the Flak gun, because he'll probably hit the player while he is trying to blow up the gun. When the gun is down, follow the path, and the player will see three Panzer tanks coming in from the north. Blow them up before they can stop moving. At the end of the path is an 8.8 cm FlaK Anti-Aircraft Gun. Blow up it up and head up the hill to the left to get to the exit. Image:tktgun1.png|The first Flak gun. It's defenseless. Image:tktgun2.png|The second Flak gun has a tank to it's left, but the tank is easy to destroy Image:tkttank7.png|The last wave of tanks Image:tktgun3.png|The last gun. Image:tktexit.png|Exit Vehicles *T-34 Tanks Video Transcript Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels